I'm Killing Loneliness
by Captain Alaska
Summary: They say that love will make you do crazy things. Things that you never would do if your mind was thinking straight. But, when Rancis declares his love for Vanellope, how far will Crumbelina go to prove to Rancis that they were meant to be? Will she succeed, or will she have to do the craziest thing she's ever done. Vanilla/Butter. One sided Butter/Crumb. Extremely depressing.


**I'm Killing Loneliness**

_So this idea came to me while I was listening to the song 'Killing Loneliness' by the Finnish band HIM. It's a great song that is very sad if you read between the lines. And since I have yet to do anything with Butter/Crumb (Rancis and Crumbelina) I decided to do a one-sided Butter Crumb story. But be forewarned, the following story is sad and involves suicide. If you are uncomfortable or extremely sensitive, I'd politely advise you not to read. I do not own the following: Wreck-It Ralph, Killing Loneliness, Hell's Kitchen, Pepsi, Mug Root Beer._

* * *

><p>Those words, those <em>seven <em>words cut Crumbelina up inside. So much, she had to clutch her chest to subside the pain. "Hey guys, Nelly and I are dating!" Rancis Fluggerbutter announced to his Sugar Rush friends after a roster race. The posh racer that was heart broken, sat quietly in her fancy cake kart, sulking with silent tears streaming down her face.

"How long has this been going on?" Jubileena, the cherry themed racer asked from her kart. Vanellope smiled and took off her helmet and hung it under her right arm.

"About two or three weeks," Vanellope replied, "we were just a little nervous about telling you guys, kind of like when Taffyta and Gloyd were nervous," she pointed to the strawberry lollipop racer and Halloween racer. Rancis hugged Vanellope and kissed her cheek, causing Jubileena to gush in excitement and Swizzle gave Rancis a thumbs up. At this point, Crumbelina couldn't take it anymore and sped off for her house, leaving a bunch of confused Sugar Rush racers in the cinnamon dust. Some racers coughed while others waved the dust away from their eyes.

"What's eating Crumbelina guys?" Candlehead asked while playing with her candle. Being a good friend of Crumbelina's, Rancis stood in the spot where her kart was and stared off at the dust trail following her speeding kart.

"I don't know Candles," he replied and licked his top lip, "maybe she's sick or something," he offered his explanation. Vanellope pursed her lips and set her hand on top of Rancis' left shoulder. She lightly rubbed it and whispered in his ear.

"_Maybe you should check on her; you guys were close years ago if I can remember,"_ his girlfriend whispered. Rancis nodded and climbed into his RV1 and took off in pursuit of his longtime friend. Once he was gone, Vanellope looked behind her to see so many pairs of eyes glued to her. She nervously darted her eyes around before exclaiming, "What're you candy apples staring at? Go home, go do something! That's a Presidential order!" She ordered them and hopped into her Wreck-It Mobile and drove away.

Swizzle said, "well, that was odd." Every other racer nodded in agreement and went off on their own separate ways. Meanwhile, with Rancis, the Reese's themed British boy was currently pondering over what was wrong with his long-time friend. She _never_ in the fifteen years he knew her, acted this way. Usually she had the same attitude as Taffyta and _loved_ sounding better than everyone, especially by her kart design and how she decorated her house. Another weird thing, if she _was_ upset, Crumbelina would normally talk to Rancis about it. Crumbelina often referred to herself and Rancis as "Prime Friends" since they loved acting and sounding fancy, but that's all they were, friends. As Rancis parked his RV1, he straightened out his Reese's Cup hat and jacket before climbing from the RV1 and knocking on Crumbelina's door.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Crumbelina)<strong>

The Posh racer was drinking from a root beer bottle, but this was no ordinary A&W Root Beer, this was A&W Hard Root Beer, and Crumbelina was currently on her second bottle. "_Whyyyyy?!"_ She cried out drunkly to a picture of her and Rancis taken on the day the game was plugged in. "Rancis, can't you see we were meant to be?" She asked the picture before letting more hot tears fall down her tanned cheeks. Crumbelina went to take another sip, but upon placing her chapped lips around the bottle, she found it dry as a bone. In partial anger and overwhelming heartache, Crumbelina threw the bottle against her wall, a deafening _crash_ of glass onto hard candy filled the room. The sound reverberated outside, which Rancis heard as he was about to knock on the door. Afraid of what she was doing, Rancis burst through her front door, and he gasped at what he found.

"Crumbelina, what on Earth are you doing?!" Rancis exclaimed as he rushed to his friend's side and lifted her onto her couch. Rancis' nose scrunched up as the strong odor of hard root beer infiltrated his nostrils.

"_Y-yooouu, sssssorrrryyyy SO*hic*B,"_ Crumbelina slurred out. She closed her eyes several times, which were puffy red at this point.

"What are you talking about Crumbs?" Rancis asked her with the old nickname he gave her 15 years prior. However, before he could answer, she collapsed, passed out from the amount of hard root beer she had consumed. Being the caring and kind person he was, Rancis picked her up bridal style and carried her body to her bedroom. Grunting as he delicately placed her on her bed and draped the covers over her, Rancis set a large pan next to her bed in the event that she had to vomit in the middle of the night. Rancis took another look at her before shutting off the light to her room and left her house to tell Vanellope what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the Castle)<strong>

"So, that's all you saw?" Vanellope asked Rancis while they were sitting on Vanellope's large King Sized bed, watching _Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest Criminals._ Rancis was currently stroking Nelly's hair, still considering all the possibilities of why Crumbelina went and got herself drunker than Charlie Sheen. "Yo, Earth to Flugs, is anyone alive in there?" Vanellope lightly kicked Rancis' leg.

"Huh? Oh sorry Nelly, my mind is just wandering all over at the moment," Rancis apologized. Vanellope grabbed the remote and muted the TV. She removed Rancis' hand from her hair and turned around.

"I asked if there was anything else weird going on with Crumbelina?" She repeated an earlier question. Rancis shook his head and took of his Reese's hat to scratch his head in thought.

"No, all I saw was she had thrown a bottle of _Mug Hard Root Beer_ against her wall, shattering it. Then I asked her what was wrong and all she said was '_You Sorry SOB,'_ only she slurred her words. She then collapsed and I brought her to her room and laid a pot next to her bed in case she needed to vomit," Rancis explained again. Vanellope let out a long whistle of disbelief.

"And she's _never_ done this before Flugs?" Vanellope asked to make sure.

"100% positive Nelly; I have no clue as to why she is acting this way," Rancis repeated exasperatedly. Then, Vanellope's eyebrow cocked up and she had an idea.

"Well, remember she took off without warning like a bat outta H-E- double hockey sticks earlier," Vanellope started.

"Yeah, and?" Rancis asked, not understanding what his girlfriend was getting at.

"Duh! Think about it Flugs, what did you just announce to the whole flubbing game!" Vanellope exclaimed at his thick-headedness. Rancis narrowed his baby-blue eyes, trying to remember exactly what happened. And then, as if getting hit in the head with a brick from the Empire State Building, it dawned on him.

"_Nelly,_" Rancis whispered in shock, "You don't seriously think she's jealous over _us_ do you?" He asked in shock. Vanellope threw her arms up in the air, as if saying '_That's All I can Think of.'_

"Can you think of a better reason to why she flipped out like that and got her butt drunk?" Vanellope retorted, to which Rancis shook his head.

"Okay, what should I do about it?" Rancis asked.

"Look Rancis, she's _your_ friend, _you_ need to explain to her that we love each other, but you and her can still be close friends, I'm not some stuck up jealous doody-head after all," Vanellope smiled. Rancis pondered on the thought for a moment or two before finally deciding.

"Alright, tomorrow, I'll sit her down for a cup of hot coca or a _regular_ root beer at Tapper's and explain things, does that sound good?" Rancis asked Vanellope as he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled his neck while he stroked her back and kissed the top of her head.

"That sounds perfect Flugs," Vanellope kissed his cheek, "now, let's watch some dumb criminals get caught," she giggled and un-muted the TV.

**(Back With Crumbelina)**

As predicted by Rancis, Crumbelina di Caramello awoke with vomit rising up her esophagus. "Oh mod," she groaned before emptying the contents of her stomach into the pot next to her bed. "Ugh, what happened?" She rubbed her head and wiped her mouth with a paper towel. Her mind tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came but a horrible headache. Suddenly, she upchucked into the pot again before her phone buzzed with a text message. She wiped her mouth again, feeling confident that her throwing up episode was over, and opened her phone to see a text from Rancis. Then, she remembered exactly what happened. She angrily opened the message, expecting to see Rancis bragging about his precious 'Nelly' to her. But upon reading it, she found that he had invited her for a drink the next morning! "*GASP!* Maybe he _does_ see that we were meant to be together!" She gasped to herself and responded to the text.

_From C. Dicaramello: Sure thing Rancy! Can't wai 2marrow! 8:00 AM Sharp!_

"Okay Nelly," Rancis shut his phone, "she said yes, so I can tell her tomorrow," he explained to Vanellope.

"Why did she call you Rancy?" Vanellope asked in a teasing yet slightly serious tone. Rancis gulped and put away his phone.

"W-well, back when you were a, uh," Rancis stuttered.

"A Glitch, it's alright Rancis, you're just explaining a story, so I don't have to kick your butt," Vanellope joked. Rancis breathed a sigh of relief and at the same time, rolled his eyes.

"Okay back then, we were close friends, and we had nick names for each other," Rancis explained, "she called me 'Rancy' and I called her 'Crumbs,'" he finished.

"Aww, that's kinda cute Flugs," Vanellope smiled. The two snuggled under Vanellope's blanket while Game's theme song slowly drowned out to a silent harmony. Vanellope fell asleep almost instantly, but Rancis lay in bed, staring up at Vanellope's ceiling.

_'I hope this doesn't bite me in the arse,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Morning)<strong>

Rancis awoke the next morning around 7:45, got dressed and kissed a sleeping Vanellope on the cheek before heading out to meet with his longtime friend. The same happened for Crumbelina, except she brushed her teeth for about 10 minutes straight to get the rotten stench and taste of vomit out of her mouth. "A proper lady _must_ look, feel, and smell proper," she reminded herself when she rinsed her mouth. Crumbelina then hopped into her cake kart and took off for Tapper's to meet her crush. Upon arriving, she saw that Rancis was outside, waiting for her.

"Morning Crumbs!" Rancis called out and waved to her as she walked through Game Central Station. The girl in question waved cheerily back and gave Rancis a big bear hug when she approached him.

"It's good to see you Rancis," she exclaimed as she let him go. Rancis nervously rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"You too Crumbelina, now, shall we go inside?" He asked and offered her his arm like a proper gentleman. She gladly accepted it and the two went off into the Root Beer Pub. After ordering two frosty root beers in the largest mugs, Rancis knew it was time to explain things to Crumbelina. "Crumbelina?" Rancis asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yes Rancis?" Crumbelina replied.

"Do you remember _anything_ from last night?" Rancis asked her. Crumbelina sipped her root beer. slightly shaking in nervousness.

"Uh no, why do you ask?" She replied, darting her eyes around slightly.

"Well, after I told everyone that Vanellope and I were dating, you suddenly took off without saying anything, and I found you drunk off your rocker later and I put you in bed," Rancis explained, knowing that there lived a possibility that she really didn't remember.

"Oh, so what about it?" Crumbelina asked, trying to get rid of the subject.

"You also called me and I quote, "A Sorry SOB,"" Rancis said. Crumbelina cringed and set the empty glass down.

"And what about that? If you said I was drunk, then maybe I wasn't thinking right," she said, growing slightly frustrated.

"I'm worried that you're jealous of Nelly and I-," Rancis started before Crumbelina flung onto him and grabbed his collar.

"_Don't call her that!_" Crumbelina threatened in a hushed tone, frightening the racer she was holding.

"Crumbelina, what's happened to you?" Rancis asked. Starting to draw a crowd, Crumbelina whisked some coins from her pocket and dropped them on the counter and drug Rancis out of the game.

"Listen to me and you listen good Fluggerbutter," the posh and fancy racer warned with a deranged look in her eye, "we were meant to be together, not you and that _glitch_," Crumbelina insulted Vanellope.

"HANG ON A MINUTE HERE!" Rancis yelled over top of her, "don't you _dare_ insult my girlfriend_, our leader_," Rancis scolded Crumbelina. Getting her sense back, Crumbelina let Rancis go and just stood there, a blank expression on her face. "I'm sorry Crumbelina, but I love Vanellope von Schweetz," he apologized after straightening out his jacket, "however, I am very glad to be good friends with you, is that okay?" Rancis asked her.

"Yes, that's fine, good-bye Rancis," Crumbelina droned out like a robot and walked away to her kart. Rancis sighed and shook his head.

"That was weird," he commented and walked to Hero's Duty to talk to a certain Soldier.

**(In Hero's Duty)**

"Hello, may I please speak to Mrs. Sergeant Calhoun my good fellow?" Rancis asked a soldier with an electronic name plate which read: _Kohut._

"Sure thing pint-sized, just let me call her up," Kohut replied and dialed up Calhoun on his wrist comm. "Sarge, you have a visitor, pint-sized, but smaller than Felix," Kohut relayed to his commander.

"On my way Kohut, Calhoun out," Calhoun responded. A few minutes later, Calhoun showed up on her hover board and parked it in front of Kohut and Rancis.

"Oh, what can I do for you, uh," Calhoun tried to remember Rancis' name but couldn't.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter ma'am," Rancis filled in.

"Right, right, Fluggerbutter, so what can I do for you?" Calhoun asked and crossed her arms.

"Well see, I have a close friend who has been getting drunk recently, and I was wondering if you have any futuristic pills or medicine that can make someone sober up in a heartbeat?" The Reese's racer asked. Calhoun thought for a moment before reaching into her utility belt and tossing Rancis a medium sized jar of white pills.

"Be careful with these soldier," Calhoun warned, "they will sober you up, but taking too many can result in you going into a coma," she advised him. "By the way, who are these for?" Calhoun questioned.

"They're for a close friend of mine, Crumbelina," Rancis replied and put the jar of pills in his jacket pocket.

"Okay, well is there anything else I can do for you?" Calhoun asked.

"No, thank you though ma'am," Rancis thanked the Sarge and walked back out of the game. He reached his kart, started it up and then drove back into Sugar Rush with a lot on his mind. He decided to check on Crumbelina one more time before going to see if Vanellope was awake yet.

**(A few minutes later)**

"Crumbelina, can we talk please?!" Rancis knocked on Crumbelina's dark chocolate door. He had been knocking for about three minutes before Crumbelina opened up, wearing a brown _wedding _dress? "Uh, Crumbs?" Rancis asked, not having a clue what was going on.

"Come on in Rancy," Crumbelina said, so cheerfully it actually scared Rancis. The Peanut Butter cup themed racer warily made his way into Crumbelina's house and sat down on her couch.

"Uh, why are you wearing the same dress you wore to Felix and Calhoun's wedding?" Rancis asked nervously. Crumbelina smiled and sat down next to him, her hand landing on his leg.

"Because, I was thinking about what you said earlier, you know, about is being good friends and all?" She reminded him. Rancis slowly nodded his head, not knowing what she meant by it though. He squeaked silently when she started to crawl her hand up his leg.

"What do you mean by that?" Rancis asked.

"Well, I decided that being friends isn't good enough, I want to be yours, and you to be mine," Crumbelina lunged on top of him and planted a sloppy wet one on his lips. Rancis started to freak and tried to pry Crumbelina off of him, but she proved to be stronger than he thought. Finally, she had to catch her breath, and Rancis seized his opportunity and slipped from her grasp.

"Get away from me!" Rancis yelled and tipped over a book case, running down the hall.

"Don't run away from your true feelings Rancy!" Crumbelina called out. Rancis ran to try and find the back door, but found the door to Crumbelina's guest bedroom. He almost screamed in fear when he opened the door and saw what it had been concealing only second before. All over the walls was deranged scribbling:_ Rancis and Crumbelina Fluggerbutter, _or, _R&C Forever._ When Crumbelina's hand landed on his shoulder, Rancis did scream.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Rancis yelled and ducked around Crumbelina and darted out the front door. Crumbelina let her arms fall to her sides and her eye began twitching. Then her eyes narrowed and she marched into her kitchen, grabbed a bottle of _Mug Hard Root Beer_ and started to drink and drink. Meanwhile, Rancis was racing back to Vanellope's castle as fast as his RV1 would take him, never slowing down, even for steep hills which he gladly jumped if it meant getting way from Crumbelina.

"Rancis! Are you okay?" Vanellope asked as Rancis ran through her bedroom door and shut it.

"N-n-no," He stammered and sank to the floor.

"What the fudge happened?" Vanellope asked and knelt beside him.

"Well, I-I had the drink with her, and when I started to tell her that you and I were dating and that me and her would still be friends, she snapped and started going off that me and her were meant to be, not you and I," Rancis explained.

"Then what?" Vanellope asked in complete disbelief.

"I explained to her that I loved you, not her, and she snapped sort of I guess and she left for home. Then I went to Calhoun's game and got some pills that make a drunk person sober in the snap of a finger," Rancis continued, "and then I went back to Crumbelina's abode and she was wearing a brown wedding dress and she attacked me and started kissing me," Rancis continued on. Vanellope's eyes narrowed at the thought of another girl kissing her Flugs, "and then I got her off me and ran out of there as fast as I could," Rancis concluded.

"So she's," Vanellope started.

"Completely fudging _insane_," Rancis concluded for her. Vanellope sank down to the ground as well and wrapped her arms around Rancis.

"Maybe you should keep your distance from her for a few days," Vanellope suggested. Rancis laid his head on top of Vanellope's and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe by then, she'll be sane again," he commented and breathed a sigh of relief. Back with Crumbelina, the posh racer had just finished her _fourth_ bottle of Hard Root Beer and she was vomiting in her toilet. After upchucking for the fifth time that day, Crumbelina wiped her mouth and looked in her mirror.

"I look *hic* horrible!" she whined and smashed her mirror. "This is all _your_ fault!" she yelled at a picture of all the Sugar Rush racers in her hallway. She was specifically pointing at none other than Vanellope. "I'll get my *hic* Rancy back, one way or _another_," Crumbelina vowed before collapsing on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(A few days later)<strong>

Just as Vanellope had thought up, Rancis did keep his distance over Crumbelina, whom surprisingly, did the same. She didn't talk to anybody over the four day period. All she did was show up for Roster Races, and the opening of the arcade, but other than that, no one saw much of her. However, near the end of the day, Crumbelina overheard Rancis chatting with _her._ "Nelly, would you like to go with me to Chef Ramsey's restaurant?" Rancis asked.

"Ya mean Hell's Kitchen? Are you sure Flugs?" Vanellope asked unsure. Crumbelina's teeth and fists clenched, and her eyes narrowed with red hot fire burning up in them.

"Don't worry Nelly," Rancis reassured her, "they actually have good food after hours and he is really nice," he calmed her nerves. Vanellope tapped her chin, pondering the idea before nodding her head.

"Sure, that sounds great Flugs! Right after the arcade closes?" She asked. It was a Saturday night, meaning the arcade would be closed for Sunday and there would be no racing the next day, save for some racers whom wanted to get some practicing done.

"It's a date," Rancis flashed his perfectly white teeth. Crumbelina growled inwardly and just left the starting grid while the other races waited for patrons to drop their quarters in. Once the racing for the day was done, Rancis escorted Vanellope to the restaurant. They sat down while Jean Phillipe took their orders and Chef Ramsey prepared their food.

"I'm coming Rancis!" Crumbelina exclaimed from her house while she put on her best dress. She was drunk, once again, and she didn't give one damn about it either. She was only focused on one particular mission: To Get Rancis away from Vanellope. Stumbling through Game Central Station, Crumbelina made her way to Hell's Kitchen and found Vanellope and Rancis' table where they were enjoying a delicious dish of Risotto and Beef Wellington. "Oh RANCIS!" Crumbelina walked drunkly over to the table. Every other patron stopped what they were doing and watched the scene that had begun to unravel.

"Crumbelina?" Rancis asked as he saw his friend trying to keep her balance.

"What the fudge is she doing?" Vanellope asked.

"I-if y*hic* you must know, I am winning my man back you sssssluuuuutttt," Crumbelina slurred, picked up Vanellope's Pepsi Max and dumped it all over her.

"HEY WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?" Chef Ramsey demanded. Rancis threw his napkin down, grabbed Crumbelina by her arm, and turned to the very angry chef.

"I'll take care of this Mr. Ramsey, I apologize," Rancis explained and escorted Crumbelina out.

"Are you alright there young lady?" Chef Ramsey asked Vanellope as he had Jean Phillipe bring her a towel.

**(With Rancis and Crumbelina)**

Rancis angrily escorted Crumbelina to the tram station of the game and sat her down on a bench, glaring at her. "So, are you quite happy with yourself?" Rancis asked with his hands on his hips. Crumbelina hiccuped and looked up with a weird smirk on her face.

"Never happier, now we can be together," she went to hug Rancis, but she found herself being pushed away.

"Crumbelina, this is the last fudging straw!" Rancis yelled at her, hurting her feelings slightly.

"W-why? Am I not your best friend?" Crumbelina asked. It pained Rancis so much to have to say this, but he had no other choice.

"Not even that Crumbelina," he said through clenched teeth, "what you did tonight was completely immature and unforgivable, and as a result, we are _no longer friends,_" he said slowly. Crumbelina was now at full attention as Rancis shoved one of the pills down her throat.

"What are you saying Rancis?" Crumbelina whispered, trying to fight back tears.

"I'm saying, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want anything to do with you, and I don't want to see your face ever again! So just get the fudge out of my life NOW!" He yelled in her face. Tears started to stream out of Crumbelina's dark eyes, almost rivaling that of Niagara Falls. She covered her eyes and ran out of the game after hopping the nearest tram. Rancis' bosom ached for having to do this, but he saw no other way, Crumbelina was turning into someone he didn't like. He calmed down and walked back into Hell's Kitchen where Vanellope was drying herself off with the towel that Chef Ramsey had given her.

"So, our meal is 50% for our troubles," Vanellope exclaimed to Rancis, "so, how did it go?" she asked.

"I told her the truth: I don't want anything to do with her anymore," Rancis retorted as he started to eat his food again, but found that he was no longer that hungry. Vanellope had nothing else to say and also dug back into her food.

**(With Crumbelina)**

The fanciest racer in Sugar Rush cried most of her tears out by the time the tram had stopped at Game Central Station. With no more tears left to cry out, her mind landed on one game with one item she needed more than ever. And silently, like a Ninja, she slipped into Call of Duty: Black Ops I and snuck a piece of equipment away while all the troops were hitting the showers after a long day. She slipped back out and hid the item in her jacket pocket, hoping no one would notice it missing until the deed was done. She made her way back into Sugar Rush and back to her house where she locked the doors and shut the blinds, leaving herself in an empty house, completely shrouded by the blackness of dark. She pulled another bottle out and started to down it while tears began to fall once again from her face. She pulled out her iPhone and punched a text to all of her friends while she pulled the item out from her pocket and stared at it while she also stared at her phone. She punched send and set her phone on her table, then she downed the last of her drink and whispered to herself, _"I'm just Killing Loneliness."_ She cocked the hammer of the .357 python pistol and put the barrel in her mouth.

**(Back with Rancis and Vanellope)**

"Hey, did you just get a text message from Crumbelina?" Vanellope asked Rancis.

"Geez, can't the girl take a fudging hint?" Rancis grumbled as he opened his phone and dropped it on the table. "Dear Mod no," he said with his mouth agape.

"What does the text mean? Do you?" Vanellope asked.

_The Text: From Crumbelina to all friends: I apologize for everything I have done in my 15 years here. The last few days I have become scum that I don't like. The game is better off without me, And the only thing that I can do to fix that, is put the mouth of this Python in mine. I love you all, especially you Rancis. Goodbye._

"NELLY, A PYTHON IS A .357 PISTOL FROM CALL OF DUTY!" Rancis yelled. Vanellope's eyes shot as big as their dinner plates.

"If she is using a gun from outside the game, she won't regenerate if she kills herself!" Vanellope yelled back as the two dropped about 40 coins on the table. Rancis held onto Vanellope as the two glitched their way out of the game and back to theirs as fast as they could. Back with Crumbelina, she still had not yet found the courage to pull the trigger, but the barrel was still occupying her mouth.

"Come on, it's the only way to fix things, you're just 'Killing Loneliness,'" she told herself. She jumped when lighting flashed and thunder clapped in the game, signaling a chocolate milk Rainstorm. "How fitting," she said with the cold metal barrel still in her mouth. Meanwhile, Vanellope was still glitching Rancis around when they arrived at Crumbelina's house, where most of the other racers had also gathered, since they had also gotten the text message.

"What's going on guys?" Taffyta asked.

"Yeah, what the heck does she mean by a python?" Swizzle questioned.

"Is she okay?" Candlehead wondered.

"Guys, just let me handle this, she wants to kill herself," Rancis explained. Silence, save for the rain and thunder, filled the air.

"B-but how, she's in her game!" Gloyd asked.

"She has a gun from another game, it will kill her, permanently," Vanellope said morbidly. Rancis breathed in and knocked on the door. When he got no response, he called out to Crumbelina.

"Crumbelina, it's Rancis, please open up," Rancis asked and tried to open the door, but cursed when he found it locked.

"Go away, I need to do this," came Crumbelina's quiet reply.

"No you don't!" Rancis replied quickly. "Everybody here will miss you! Even me!" Rancis begged her.

"No, you said you wanted nothing to do with me! Or see my face ever again!" Crumbelina cried. Rancis stood on his toes and felt around the door frame to find a spare key. By all luck, he found one and unlocked the door. "Come any closer and I'll do it," Crumbelina warned him once he entered, "shut the door," she told him. Fearing that she would do the deed if he didn't listen, Rancis reluctantly closed the door.

"Crumbs," Rancis soothed her by her old nickname.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled at him with tears welling up.

"Okay sorry!" Rancis apologized and kept his distance.

"What do you want Rancis?" Crumbelina asked coldly.

"I want to know why you're doing this," Rancis replied softly.

"I'm tired of not being with you, why can't you see we were meant to be?" Crumbelina asked.

"You keep saying that as if I know what it means," Rancis scolded. Crumbelina groaned and took the gun out of her mouth, but kept a hold on it.

"Look at how we are programmed!" She screamed, "we both want the finer things in life, we drive sophisticated karts, or you used to, we are very educated in literature and we dress formerly almost all the time! Why can't you see that?!" She demanded.

"Crumbelina," Rancis took a step forward, but Crumbelina reinserted the barrel in her mouth, forcing Rancis to step right back, "I do love you, but as a dear friend, my heart belongs to Vanellope; I would love it if you and I remained close friends," he explained to her.

"You have no idea how empty and alone that makes me feel," she replied quietly and soothingly, "and that's why I'm only Killing my loneliness," she said.

"Well, you have no idea how empty and alone _I _will be if you do that," Rancis retorted, also quietly.

"You're full of crap, you're just saying that," Crumbelina said angrily before hushing her tone, "that's why I'm_ Killing Loneliness,"_ she said as she put her finger on the trigger. Rancis' world went into slow-motion as he ran towards his longtime friend.

"_Nooooooo!"_ Rancis yelled as he lunged at Crumbelina, but he was too late. The gunshot echoed throughout the game at the same time as thunder hit. Rancis fell to the ground as the bullet and blood shot from behind Crumbelina and hit the wall. Her body collapsed to the floor, the gun clattered. Rancis looked up with tears in his eyes and his mouth open. _"Cr-Cr-Crumbs?" _He asked quietly. He let out a whine before grabbing Crumbelina's corpse and holding it close to his heart. _"WHYYYYYYYYY?!" He _cried out. He cried, and cried, and cried as he just sat there, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks, holding Crumbelina's body close to his. Her eyes were closed, and her body was limp. Rancis rubbed his cheeks against hers, which were starting to turn cold.

**(Back outside)**

Thanks to the thunder, no one on the outside heard the gunshot. "I wonder if he succeeded," Candlehead pondered. Suddenly, the front door slowly opened and Rancis stepped out, holding Crumbelina's corpse bridal style with tears streaming down his face. Gloyd grabbed Taffyta and covered her eyes, the same thing happened with Swizzle and Jubileena. The others held their hands over their mouths, in absolute shock at what had happened.

"Oh my mod," Adorabeelze said, wide-eyed at what she was seeing. Rancis stepped away from the house and collapsed to his knees as the cold rain pounded his body. He let out a long, loud wail of sadness to the skies as the lightning flashed and thunder echoed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Epiologue<strong>

One day after Crumbelina took her own life, a memorial service was held. Calhoun gave a eulogy while Rancis stood next to Crumbelina's coffin. Soon, her coffin was lowered into the Sugary Ground with Amazing Grace playing by Call of Duty band members. Rancis shed more tears than anyone that day, he even stood next to her grave site from the time of the funeral, 10:00 A.M., to 10:00 P.M.

"We don't blame you," Vanellope cut into the silence. She too had stayed just as long as Rancis, to pay respect for her friend.

"You should," Rancis replied grimly, "there was more I could've done, but I just wasn't quick enough," he continued in his grim tone. Vanellope placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"Rancis, you were a true blue friend to be with her in her final moments, that's what she needed, and that's all you could do; nothing was going to stop her," Vanellope soothed. Rancis whined a little before shedding more tears onto Crumbelina's tombstone. "You made her last moments meaningful by being there, she would've been worse off if anyone else was there," Vanellope concluded. Rancis breathed in to stop his tears as he reached into his suit and produced a small red box that he placed at the base of the tombstone. "What's that?" Vanellope asked.

"It's just, for a friend," Rancis smiled. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered that day that Crumbelina gave him what was in the box.

***Flashback, 15 years prior***

Rancis was busy working on his old kart, _The Kit Kart_, when Crumbelina approached him. "Hey Rancy," she called him by the nickname she gave him.

"Hey Crumbs, good to see ya!" Rancis hugged his friend. "Do you request something?" He asked in his proper tone. Oh how they loved to talk sophisticated and acted more sophisticated than everyone else in the game, even more than their 'leader', King Candy.

"Yes my dear Fluggerbutter," she replied in her fake French accent, "close your eyes and hold out your hand," she commanded him. Rancis did as he was told and held out his hand. Crumbelina slipped something onto his index finger, which made him chuckle as it slightly tickled. "Okay, open your eyes," she said in her regular voice.

"Wow," Rancis said in astonishment, "I like it, but what is it?" He asked.

"It's a friendship ring I made myself," Crumbelina explained, "just a promise that we'll be friends forever?" She asked him.

"I'd want nothing more Crumbelina," Rancis replied. The two hugged just as the flashback ended.

***Flashback over***

Rancis smiled as he remembered that day. "We'll always be friends Crumbs, always," he said to the friendship ring he had made Crumbelina. He curled his fingers around the ring she had made him in his pocket. Then, Rancis and Vanellope turned away from the grave and walked off into the Sugar Rush sunset.

**The End**


End file.
